The present invention relates to teething devices, i.e., devices that are suitable for use by teething infants.
Infants who are teething are often given rattles, teething rings, or other similar items to distract the infant and/or give the infant something soft to chew on. The infant has a tendency to drop such items, or, if the item is designed to be worn over the infant's hand, to feel uncomfortably confined.